Lost But Not Forgotten
by RyAnSChIck06
Summary: ^_^ Hey!!! This is about Yugi and a girl (duh!) Kinda like a friendship to a love thing. Really sweet!! Please Review!


Hey guys what's up? Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic so please no flames! Ok now you HAVE to read this in order to understand the story ok??

**First: I made up a bunch of stuff. For example, Tristan has a sister ok? Ok. So I'm sorry if you don't like that but I did it just to add a little flavor to the story. **

**Second: A bunch of stuff about Yugi is made up too. Like age, looks n stuff. I mean, not totally different like way beyond, just different like a little. LoL sorry if that's confusing! Gotta love me!**

**Ok so I really hope you like it. If I get enough reviews I'll definitely keep writing. I know exactly what I'm  doing and where I'm going with this story. Any suggestions you have would be greatly appreciated! I'll try my best to use them somewhere in the story. Feel free to email me at lilshecreature14@hotmail.com or IM me at lilshecreature14 ok? Thanx so much and I hope you like the first chapter. Luv yaz!**

**~Skittles~ **

Chapter One 

          Yugi was always being picked on. It wasn't because of his size, or of his looks. The fact that Yugi had never lost a single duel caused everyone to hate him. Not a day went by where someone would ram him into a locker, or throw food at him in lunch. They would always laugh and pull at his red and yellow hair, and they would threaten to beat him up if he told a single soul.

           And Yugi didn't. He kept all of these insults locked up inside him. He acted as if nothing ever happened and went on with his life, training with his dueling cards. Yugi loved to duel. Even though that was the main reason that everyone hated him, it was one thing that no one could take away from him. Yugi had the best deck around and beating him was impossible. Born to be a master, he got the most training from his Grandpa. Before Maximillion Pegasus trapped his Grandpa's soul into a dueling card, he gave Yugi an ancient Egyptian artifact called "The Millennium Puzzle." Yami Yugi, a mirror image of Yugi, except older and wiser, was then emerged from the puzzle. Yami had helped Yugi through thick and thin. He was like an older brother to Yugi. However, where was he now that Yugi needed him the most? Yami had not emerged from the puzzle in almost a week, which is odd because he usually came out every time Yugi was upset.    

          Yugi was thankful for school to be out for the summer. Summer meant more training. However, it also meant becoming closer with one person he missed the most, a person he had not seen for the longest time. An old best friend that he met back in elementary school. In fact, she was the sister of his best friend Tristan Taylor. Since Tristan was a couple years older then Yugi, his sister was just about Yugi's age. Yugi first met Skye a couple summers ago. Tristan introduced the two, and they were inseparable for the entire summer. Yugi learned everything about Skye, and vice versa. He never really had an attraction for her, Yugi just loved to hang out with her! The two had so much in common and had the greatest adventures together. When school had to start again, Skye had to go and live with her mother, who lived a couple towns away. It didn't seem far, but it was, and Yugi's Grandpa would never allow Yugi to walk there. But now that Grandpa had returned and everything was back to normal, Skye was moving in with her father and Tristan who lived right down the street from Yugi.

          When the bell rang for school to end, Yugi raced to his locker and waited outside for Tristan. Another one of Yugi's friends Tea Gardner came skipping down the steps and greeted Yugi with a warm smile. Tea was most definitely Yugi's most reliable friend. Her brown hair fell just above her shoulders, and her blue eyes were expressing towards her hyperactive personality. 

          Yugi smiled at Tea as she approached him. "Hi Tea how are you?"

          "Just great Yugi!" she yelled and leapt up in the air. "School's finally out!" Yugi laughed and took a seat on the steps. Tea started dancing and singing anything to came to mind.

          "Hey Yugi, hey Tea!" Tristan said from the top of the steps. He jumped down all ten steps, his brown hair blowing against his cheek, and landed right next to Yugi. "What's up Yug?" Before Yugi could answer, Tea grabbed both of Tristan's hands and twirled him around in circles singing and dancing as she did so. Tristan started laughing and went along with her. 

          "Hey guys, what the hell are you doing?" a sarcastic voice said. Joey Wheeler emerged from the school and scratched the back of his blonde hair. A smile had formed on his lips and his dark brown eyes glowed with laughter when he saw Tristan and Tea dancing in the middle of the street. "Hey Yug, happy that's schools out man?" Joey asked as he took a seat next to Yugi.

          "Oh yea Joey, I can't wait till the summer starts." Yugi answered back. His mind went in a daze as he pictured seeing Skye for the first time in almost four years. What would he say? How would he dress? Should he give her a gift? These questions had entered his 14-year-old head and started giving him a huge headache.

          "Hey Yugi buddy, you ok there?" a soft voice came from in front of him. Bakura knelt down on felt Yugi's forehead for a temperature. 

          "Oh, hey Bakura. I'm alright, I was just thinking, that's all." Yugi answered with a smile and stood up.

          "Well don't do that again man, you like totally zoned out on us." Joey said and stood up with him. The group of friends laughed and started walking down the street. Yugi stayed out of the conversation, emerging a smile and giggle occasionally when Joey would say something stupid. His friends were so unique, and so different in so many ways. Tea, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan were the only four best friends that he had in high school. Each one of them cared about each other in a way no one could explain. Any on of them would put themselves on the line for each other, and that's what made all of them so strong, and so tightly bonded. 

          At a fork in the road, Tristan and Tea went one way while Bakura went the other. Joey and Yugi went straight. 

          "I can't wait till Skye comes home," Yugi said as the two walked into the woods. Joey laughed.

          "Impatient huh?" Joey nudged Yugi in the arm with a sly grin painted on his face

          "Its not necessarily 'impatient' Joey, I just miss my friend, that's all." Yugi explained calmly.

          "Sure Yugi," Joey laughed. Yugi managed a smile and shook his head. Joey was always talking about girls. In fact, Joey was literally girl crazy. Girls were always on his mind, and he took everything the wrong way. He had always told Yugi that he should just date Skye, and that the two would be perfect for each other. However, Yugi was young and did not know what the world 'date' meant. Yugi never really liked girls, and most of the time just became friends with them. Like Tea and Skye.

          Joey turned a corner after saying goodbye. A couple more steps and Yugi was home, turning onto a dirt-graveled path and up to a normal size house. Yugi saw his Grandpa sitting in a rocking chair sipping a coffee and reading a book. His old, gray hair stuck out from beneath his orange hat as his eyes darted excitedly through the book.

          "Hi Grandpa!" Yugi called as he walked up the porch. 

          "Hello Yugi! Skye just called and asked for you." Grandpa explained, not taking his eyes from the book.

          "Oh. Did she say what time shes coming over?" Yugi asked as he set his book bag down and took a seat on the small bench next to his Grandpa's rocking chair.

          "No, she said she'd just surprise you." He answered with a grin. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back against the bench and sighed. 

          The crackle of a twig snapping got Yugi's attention quickly. He shot his eyes open and looked towards the sound. He gasped. 

          "Hello Skye, how are you?" Grandpa asked the young girl who stood in front of the porch.

          "I'm doing great, thank you." She bowed her head slightly and looked over at Yugi who was now standing next to Grandpa. She smiled. Yugi looked the same, except taller. His face was curved with the first sign of puberty emerging. He wore a blue shirt and pair of white pants. His star chips showed as he wore them around his wrist in a dueling glove. His dark eyes shone a brilliant color, and his jaw hung open at the figure standing in front of him.

          "Um, I guess I'll leave you two alone for a while…" Grandpa said and quickly went inside. Yugi, lost in his trance, did not hear him. Instead, his eyes were fixed upon the beautiful young girl that stood with her hands folded in front of her lap. Her light blonde hair was angled cut as it lay gently upon her shoulder and back. Her deep blue eyes sent a cold shiver down Yugi's back. Skye was wearing a pink tank top with a pair of white shorts, which expressed her firmly built legs. A feeling that Yugi was not familiar with rushed through him, invading his brain like a shock of lightning. He didn't know what to think or what to do. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens above. A shinning light came from her, and a warming energy along with it.

          "Um," she started and raised her hand to her hair, running it through the shinny locks of gold with a smile.

          "You're beautiful," Yugi said quietly. Skye did not hear him. Instead, her smile grew bigger, and she ran up on the porch.

          "Oh Yugi, its so good to see you!" she embraced Yugi into a tight hug, her arms clinging around his neck. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, squeezing her harder against him.

          "So how are you doing Skye?" Yugi asked politely. Skye noticed how his voice was deeper than before. She smiled at the thought.

          "I couldn't be better! How about you?" she asked and buried her head into his neck.

          "I'm doing just great Skye," the smell of her hair in his face was overwhelming. He inhaled the sweet scent deeply and let it out with a big sigh. Skye slowly backed away from Yugi and stood with her hands in his. "I, um…I missed you," Yugi said shyly. Skye let out a giggle and turned a little red.

          "I missed you too Yugi!" she smiled. "Especially all the adventures we had that summer, it was so exciting!" she sighed as Skye remember the memories. Yugi thought for a moment. "Let's go down to the lake." Skye nodded and smiled. They walked down the porch and onto the path that led to the lake not far away.

          "I'll race you!" Skye yelled and started running ahead of Yugi. Yugi was caught off guard and started laughing. He ran after her and jumped on her back when he finally caught up. They fell to the ground laughing right as the tide was coming in. The sun shone a brilliant yellow as it lay upon the water. The mountains behind the lake glowed purple as the two friends sat on the sand. Yugi picked a rock up and skipped it across the water, leaving seven ripples in the calm water. Skye sighed a long sigh and plopped down on her back, resting her hands behind her head and gazing up at the clouds. Yugi looked down at her body and fell in another trance. Not once had he gazed upon a body as beautiful as Skye's. He never really looked at girls like that before. But Skye was different. The curves on her body fit her so perfectly that it was scary.

          "Yugi? Are you ok Yugi?" Skye asked with concern.

          "Yes Skye, I'm fine." He answered and lay down next to her. Skye laughed.

          "Remember the time we used to lay out her and guess what the clouds look like?"

          "Of course I do."

          "Those were fun times," Skye sighed, a smile planted on her face. Yugi smiled too, unable to stop thinking about those times they shared. Yugi's eyelids felt heavy against his eyes. He forced to keep them open so he could continue to talk to Skye. However, he figured that since she was living in town now, he could see her all summer. Lazily, he fell into a deep sleep next to Skye.  


End file.
